


Running into walls

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blindness, M/M, later maybe Sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Another plan failed, another machine malfunctioned. Robbie stayed hidden away in his lair, but for longer than usual. When Sportacus finally sees Robbie again, he sees him walking into walls and tripping over things on the ground. Can't the villain see where he's going?





	

Nothing really happened at first. Robbie had played another trick on the kids, to ruin their fun like always, and it had backfired. Sure, the villain had gotten hurt thanks to his machine malfunctioning in the end, but it wasn't the first time he had gotten hurt due to something like that. So of course he wasn't worried and no one else was either, since he stomped off towards his home like he always did after a plan failed.

It wasn't unusual for Robbie to be gone for a few days either, since he did need his time to come up with his plans and schemes. And time to build his machines as well of course, though he could build machines really fast as well. Magic. But anyways, Robbie stayed down in his lair and didn't come out, expect sometimes onto the platform of his billboard to get some fresh air. Rarely even going into town to nap on a bench, when the kids weren't outside.

But after more than a week passed, it began to get strange. The periscope eyes they were all more or less used to, having seen it at least once, didn't show up anymore. Stephanie noticed first, since she often saw them lurking around and watching the town. When she mentioned it to Sportacus, the hero also had noticed it. He knew Robbie watched out over the town, even when he was planning. So it was rather concerning.

So of course, Sportacus decided to check up on Robbie. He knew he wasn't in trouble, at least his crystal didn't alert him to anything, but he wondered why the villain didn't come out anymore. So he flipped and jumped and ran over to the billboard. He knocked on the pipe he knew led down to Robbie's lair and waited. When he received no answer, he knocked again.

"What do you want?", Robbie growled, his voice coming out of a little speaker somewhere probably.  
"The kids and I are worried about you Robbie!", Sportacus answered, concern in his voice as well.  
"I'm fine! Leave me alone!", Robbie snarled, he really didn't want any company right now. Especially not from the far too loud blue flippity floppity sports elf.

Sportacus crossed his arms, thinking about what he should do. He wanted to see that Robbie was alright, but if he said he was okay, and his crystal didn't beep, then he surely was, right? He hoped so, because he didn't want to be unable to help Robbie.

"I'll be going then. You can always tell me if something's wrong though!", Sportacus hoped Robbie would, though he knew that he wouldn't anyways. He got a grumble as response, so he sighed and went on his way back to the town.

**oo**

It was a late evening. The children were at home, eating dinner, and Sportacus was just doing some exercises, when his crystal suddenly beeped.  
"Someone's in trouble!", he exclaimed, already knowing it had to be Robbie. The kids were all safe at home after all! So he started flipping towards the direction he felt his intuition pull him.

When he arrived, he noticed Robbie sitting on the ground, muttering to himself. It seemed like he walked against a wall? Sportacus furrowed his brows, confused. How would that happen?  
"Are you alright, Robbie?", he asked, concerned for the villain sitting on the ground.  
"I'm _fine_ Sportakook", Robbie snarled, not looking at Sportacus though. He got back up onto his feet, brushing off his clothes and straightening them. He did turn towards Sportacus, but the hero noticed that his eyes didn't focus on him. He wasn't perfectly facing him either...

"How did you walk into a wall?", Sportacus asked, feeling slightly bad that he had been to late to save Robbie from that. It surely must've hurt, if he even fell to the ground because of it.  
"I was lost in thought, not looking were I'm going, _alright?"_ , Robbie growled, clearly frustrated and clearly hiding something. He turned around, back from Sportacus, and started walking again.  
"Robb-" Sportacus reached out to the villain, but too late. Robbie had already tripped over the ball that laid on the ground and fell to the ground once more. The hero quickly walked over to Robbie and helped him back to his feet, making a mental note to tell the kids to clean up behind them when they were finished with playing.

"Let go of me", Robbie pulled his arm away from Sportacus and took a careful step away. He wasn't facing him fully again, his eyes unfocused. Sportacus stepped slightly to the side and a step closer to Robbie, so that he was in front of him. The villain didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong, Robbie?", Sportacus asked again. It caused Robbie to take a startled step back again, like he hadn't expected his voice to be so close.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!", Robbie grumbled at Sportacus, crossing his arms and looking to the side.  
"I stood right in front of you Robbie... can't you see?", it made Sportacus worry extremely, he hadn't sneaked up on Robbie or anything. He had walked normally in front of the villain and he had been in his line of sight the whole time too.

"Since it's so _obvious_ , no I _cannot"_ , Robbie replied with a huff. It confused Sportacus, Robbie couldn't see? He didn't look hurt or like anything was with his eyes.. But he remembered the last incident with Robbie's malfunctioning machine, had that hurt him and his eyes?

"Robbie... do you need help?", Sportacus asked. He knew the other needed help, but wouldn't ask for it even if his life depended on it. And it did now, in a sense. Robbie was blind, for who knows how long it will be like this, and he lived alone in his lair. He surely would find his way around in his own home, but he obviously didn't around in town.

"I most certainly don't need _your_ help, Sportakook", Robbie responded. Though eh most certainly wouldn't mind some help, walking into walls and tripping over things causing him to fall to the ground was rather painful.

"Please let me help Robbie. Just around town, I don't want you to get hurt", Sportacus asked of him, really not wanting anything else than for the villain to be okay.  
Robbie grumbled in response, muttering something, before sighing. "I _guess"_ , he finally said and couldn't see how Sportacus' face lit up in happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more chapters later on, but uhm  
> I shouldn't start too many fics and needing to update them  
> So I can't promise many updates here, it won't be a long fic anyways tho!  
> Also sorry that the chapter is short, but yeah. I tend to write either rather short or very long ^^;


End file.
